He Broke Me
by alliamisawriter
Summary: A one-shot for a challenge called 'Broken' in NightClan. I was given the plot and Vinefeather's description. Rated K .


I didn't learn my name until I was six moons old. My mother either hadn't named me, or had hidden my name from all. They called me Spirit, for the energy and enthusiasm I showed toward my clan-mates and mute mother. I wasn't sure if she had ever spoken during my lifetime. That was the day something... _special, _started.

_I padded toward the stump at the centre of the camp, the symbol of the Clan's hierarchy, the meeting place of them and their ancestors. I was nameless, my mother hiding the label she had given to me at birth from all the Clan. Stepping up beside Honeystar and Velvetbreeze, I knew I would have a name for the first time. My mother had spoken no words to me or any other cat for the six moons I had lived, hence no name of mine was revealed. _

"_Spirit," called the leader, a look of pride in his grey eyes. "Your father has chosen a kit name for you. You are Vinekit." _

_I flashed my father a false smile. I didn't like that name much, though I had to admit, it suited me. I clung to friendships like a lost kit, which was almost what I was._

"_Vinekit," Honeystar started again, I beaming up to her. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Vinepaw. Your mentor will be Dewfoot."_

_Dewfoot, a light grey cat with white socks and white ear tips stepped almost silently over to the stump, and bowed his head._

"_I hope Dewfoot will pass down all he knows to you."_

_I could do nothing but stare into the misty blue eyes of my mentor as the leader continued her speech. He was a new warrior, but just as Honeystar said, Brookpelt had taught him well. At the end of the ceremony, my new mentor touched noses with me and the Clan began yowling my name into the sky, which was littered with fluffy white clouds. My green eyes glinted in the afternoon sun as I stepped down from the stump and toward my father._

"_Vinepaw, what a beautiful name," he complimented, and I giggled slightly._

_"You _where _the one to choose it father," he smiled his happy smile and nodded._

"_I know."_

_After speaking for a while with my father, and greeting my two younger brothers, I went to find Dewfoot. His grey pelt was shimmering in the sunlight, and I padded over to him. _

"_Hello, Vinepaw," he greeted, and I smiled._

"_Hey Dewfoot. When do we get to explore the territory?" _

_He chuckled heartily, and fireworks of amusement where lighting in his eyes. "Perhaps tomorrow. Maybe you'll become a warrior as quickly as I did!" The grey tom winked at me and traipsed away, leaving me staring of into space. _

We had been friends as kits, and he was only three moons older than me He had extraordinary skills in hunting and fighting, and was a Warrior before Brookpelt could say 'Fox dung'. He was now the father to my kits, and my one and only love. We were the perfect two. He was the butterflies I felt in my belly, and he was the sun that shone in the morning. And I thought he felt the same way. Until that very moment, when he uttered the four, stone-cold, heart-shattering words.

"_I don't love you."_

This cat, had meant everything to me. He _fathered_ my kits. They are Warriors now, with lives and mates of their own. And my love betrayed me. The fire I saw in his misty eyes the day we realized was only ashes and charcoal now. There was nothing left of the blazing love he told me he had had for me all those moons ago. He had lied. I could see it in the stars. Dewfoot had lied to me, and this had all been a facade, a little game he played with my heart. And I could see the blood on his paws now. He couldn't hide it anymore, from me nor from my clan. Kittypet blood, loner blood, half-blood, clan blood, it was all blood. Blood on his paws and everyone knew it. He broke my heart, tore it into shreds with the tips of his claws, which would never gracefully travel down my pelt again.

I spat at him.

I struck at him with all the force I could muster, only to be clawed back and sent to the ground.

I loved him, but now I was broken.

I was broken like the pelt of a freshly killed squirrel, and I was left in the woods to rot.

My name is Vinefeather, and I love Dewfoot, the one who broke me.


End file.
